


Pokemon A Different Journey Unova Arc Black and White

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. In The Shadow Of Zekrom

One month later.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday January the 8th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
My seven cyberbullies are dead and I'm really happy.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Ash,Derek,Jason,Jewel and I are in Nuvema Town with the miraculous users.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:40 am.  
We met Professor Juniper and we met Trip.  
Trip chose Snivy as his Starter and Oshawott was really sad.  
Three hours later.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Dylan lost the Electric Type Moves and he got everything back.  
Dylan lost to Trip's Snivy and he's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we saw them escape on jetpacks.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Enter Iris and Andrew

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Andrew the Axew and we met Iris who joined the group.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Ash caught a nonshiny female Pidove and he nicknamed the Pokemon Pepper.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Sandile Gusher of Change

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday January the 9th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Dan and we met Dan's father.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Sandile and he nicknamed the Pokemon Kendell.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Oshawott and he nicknamed the Pokemon Samuel.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Don George and we met Theresa Davidson.  
We met N Harmonia and I defeated him in a battle.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Tepig and he nicknamed the Pokemon Elijah.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Triple Leaders Team Threats

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday January the 10th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Chili,Cilan and Cress.  
We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the Trio Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Dreams By The Yard Full

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Amanita and we met Dr. Fennel.  
We defeated the Team Plasma Grunts and we saved the Munna.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Ash caught a nonshiny female Munna and he nicknamed the Pokemon Morgan.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Stephanie Plays Hard To Catch

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday January the 11th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash caught a nonshiny female Snivy and he nicknamed the Pokemon Stephanie.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Saving Darmanitan From The Bell

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We saved the Darmanitan and we saved the bell tower together.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Ash caught a nonshiny female Darumaka and he nicknamed the Pokemon Dawn.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The Bloom Is On Andrew

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday January the 12th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Iris and Edward the Excadrill defeated a wild Scolipede.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. A Rival Battle for Club Champ

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash lost to Trip and he's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away..  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. A Home For Cameron

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday January the 13th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Cilan caught a nonshiny male Dwebble and he nicknamed the Pokemon Cameron.  
Sorrel got really sick with a fever and we got him better.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Here Comes The Trubbish Squad

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Avery,Daniela and Karena.  
We defeated the Team Plasma Grunts and we got the Trubbish back.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Mincinno Neat and Tidy

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday January the 14th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Bianca and she showed off her nonshiny male Minccino Chandler.   
Bianca got Ash's badge case out of her bag and she let Chandler clean it up.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. A Night In The Nacrene City Museum

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Hawes and we met Lenora.  
We defeated the Team Plasma Grunts and we got the fossil back.  
We defeated the wild Yamask and it fled.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. The Battle According To Lenora

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday January the 15th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Lenora and we got the Basic Badge.  
Ash lost to Lenora and she gave him the rematch date.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Rematch At The Nacrene City Gym

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday January the 16th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Lenora and he got the Basic Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Scraggy Hatched To Be Wild

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday January the 17th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash hatched a nonshiny male Scraggy and he nicknamed the Pokemon Seth.  
We met up with Theresa Davidson again who was running with her Pignite Edith and she joined the group.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Sewaddle and Burgh In The Pinwheel Forest

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Burgh and we helped him out.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Sewaddle and he nicknamed the Pokemon Liam.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. A Connoisseur's Revenge

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday January the 18th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Burgundy and she got defeated by her rival Cilan for criticizing our Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Dancing With The Ducklett Trio

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We stopped the Duckletts and we got the stolen items back.  
Kendell evolved into Krokorok and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
Ash's Team has four nonshiny males and two nonshiny females.  
Dylan the Raichu and Elijah the Tepig.  
Seth the Scraggy and Samuel the Oshawott.   
Stephanie the Snivy and Pepper the Pidove.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. The Lost World of Gothitelle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday January the 19th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Sally and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. A Venipede Stampede

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We stopped the Venipedes and we sent them home.  
Pepper evolved into Tranquill and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Battling For The Love of Bug Types

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday January the 20th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Burgh the Gym Leader and we got the Badge.  
Ash's Sewaddle evolved into Swadloon and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Emolga The Irresistible

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Iris caught a nonshiny female Emolga and she nicknamed her Evelyn.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Evelyn and the New Volt Switch

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday January the 21st 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the wild Simisear and Evelyn started to disobey Iris.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Scare At The Litwick Mansion

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday January the 22nd 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the wild Litwick and we left the mansion after it stopped raining.   
Ash caught an Ultra Shiny female Litwick and he nicknamed the Pokemon Ciel.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. The Dragon Master's Path

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday January the 23rd 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Emmy and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Samuel's Lost Scalchop

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Stephan and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Cottonee In Love

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday January the 24th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We helped the wild Cottonee out and we got healing berries from them.  
Oran and Pecha.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. A UFO For Elgyem

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Professor Icarus and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Ash and Trip's Third Battle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday January the 25th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash and Trip tied in their Pokemon Battle.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Palpitoad and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sokka.  
Cilan caught a nonshiny male Stunfisk and he nicknamed the Pokemon Steven.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Iris and Edward vs the Dragon Buster

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday January the 26th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Iris lost to her rival Georgia and she's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Gotta Catch A Roggenrola

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Roggenrola and he nicknamed the Pokemon Garrett.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Where Did You Go Audino?

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday January the 27th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We found the missing Audino and we got them home.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
Detective Fred Jones and his five friends went home.   
Daphne,Marcie,Scooby Doo,Shaggy and Velma.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Archeops In The Modern World

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met up with Professors Fennel and Juniper again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday January the 28th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We participated in the fishing contest together and we found out that it was set up to steal the Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Movie Time! Zorua in The Legend of the Pokémon Knight

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Luke and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Reunion Battles In Nimbasa

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday January the 29th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Burgundy and Georgia defeated Sylvester.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Trip vs Cilan and Ash vs Georgia

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Cilan,Iris,Luke and Stephan won in their battles.  
Trip,Jimmy Ray,Scooter and Bianca lost.   
Ash and Georgia started their battle.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Evelyn Versus Sawk

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday January the 30th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Georgia and Luke defeated Cilan.  
I defeated Theresa Davidson with Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario who turned into me from Battle Bond and I advanced to the next round.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Iris defeated her rival Ash and she's really happy.  
I defeated the Trainer Iris with Laura my Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and I won the wings that can be found on Driftveil Drawbridge.   
I shared some wings with my friends and they hugged me.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Meowth's Scrafty Tactics

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday January the 31st 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We found Meowth wandering around and found out that Giovanni had fired him.   
We stopped the wild Mandibuzz and we got the Scrafty's nest back.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Purrloin Sweet Or Sneaky?

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Misha and she showed us her broken arm.  
Meowth and Samuel learned that Misha's Purrloin is a male.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 1st 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We stopped Leon and Officer Jenny arrested him.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. The Beartic Mountain Feud

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 2nd 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Cliff and we helped him out.   
We defeated the wild Beartic and we got the Cubchoo home.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Crisis from the Underground Up

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 3rd 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Emmet and we met Ingo.   
We found out that Meowth was lying and he rejoined Team Rocket.  
Ash,Cilan and Iris got their Pokemon stolen.  
Theresa and I hid our Pokemon in the backpacks.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Battle for the Underground

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We got the stolen Pokemon back and Team Rocket got away.  
Cilan,Iris and Theresa learned that I was a superhero.  
Cilan,Iris and Theresa wanted to become superheroes just like the miraculous users.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
